uploaden_downloaden_ftpserver_mailserverfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
FTP-
FTP-server Een File Transfer Protocol is een computerprotocol dat de uitwisseling tussen computers makkelijker maakt. Het standaardiseert een aantal handelingen die tussen besturingssystemen verschillen. Een FTP-klant maakt via TCP-poort 21 verbinding met een FTP-server. Het maken van een FTP-server verloopt in 8 stappen: Stap 1: Downloaden installeren Op de website http://filezilla-project.org download je het bestand 0_9_40.exe. Vervolgens kies je in het uitrolmenu voor Standard. Bij de Start Up settings kies je voor Install as a service, started with Windows (default). In het volgende scherm selecteer je Start if user logs on, apply to all users (default). Klik tot slot op Install. Stap 2: Welkomstboodschap instellen Je kan een welkomstboodschap instellen op je FTP-server zodat gebruikers dit zien als ze op jouw FTP-server inloggen. Deze welkomstboodschap stel je als volgt in: ga naar Edit, Settings. In de linkerkolom klik je onder het kopje General Settings op Welcome message. In het invoervak type je de welkomstboodschap. Stap 3: Groepen aanmaken Het is handig om groepen aan te maken, zo kan je bestanden en foto’s delen. Je kan zelfs kiezen welke rechten een groep heeft. Om groepen aan te maken, ga je naar'' Edit, Groups, Add''. Voer de naam van de groep in en klik op OK. Stap 4: Gebruikers aanmaken Om gebruikers toe te voegen ga je naar Edit, Users, Add. Voer je de naam van de nieuwe gebruiker in. Zet een vinkje bij Password en voer het wachtwoord voor deze gebruiker in. Stap 5: Mappen toevoegen Natuurlijk moet je Groepen en Gebruikers toegang geven tot mappen met bestanden. In het geval van Groepen werkt het toevoegen van mappen als volgt: ga in naar Edit, Groups. Klik op de link Shared Folders. Selecteer een groep aan de rechterzijde en klik daarna onder het venster Directories op Add. Navigeer naar de map met de bestanden die je wilt delen met deze groep en klik dan op OK. Als je nog een map wilt toevoegen, herhaal je de hiervoor beschreven stap. Je kunt een map toekennen als homedir. Dit is de map die een gebruiker als eerste ziet bij het inloggen op jouw ftp-server. Ook individuele gebruikers kun je toegang geven tot mappen. Ga naar Edit, Users. Herhaal de stappen die eerder zijn beschreven voor het toegankelijk maken van mappen voor groepen. Stap 6: Rechten instellen Elke groep of gebruiker kun je bepaalde rechten toekennen. Bij een groep ga je als volgt te werk. Ga naar Edit, Groups. Klik onder Page op Shared Folders. Selecteer een map in het overzicht. Afhankelijk van de rechten die je wilt toekennen bij een bestand, plaats je wel of geen vinkje bij de opties Read, Write, Delete en Append. Onder het kopje Directories kun je naar wens wel of geen vinkje plaatsen bij Create, Delete, List en +Subdirs. Heb je alle zaken naar wens ingesteld, klik dan op OK. Het instellen van rechten voor individuele gebruikers gaat op een vrijwel identieke wijze. Ga naar Edit, Users ''en zet in het dialoogvenster Users wel of geen vinkjes bij de verschillende opties. Stap 7: Post Forwarding Zorg ervoor dat de firewall van je computer internetverkeer via ''poort 21 ''toestaat. Er is een gratis programma waarmee je kunt testen of poort 21 openstaat: ''PFPortCheck Program. Download de tool op http://portforward.com/help/portcheck.htm. Mocht jouw internetprovider poort 21 blokkeren, dan heb je de mogelijkheid om een andere poort te kiezen. Ga naar Edit, Settings, General settings. Onder het kopje Connection settings voer je een ander poortnummer in bij het invoervak Listen on these ports. Stap 8: Testen Een account van een eindgebruiker bestaat uit vier onderdelen: gebruikersnaam, wachtwoord, ip-adres en poortnummer. Het ip-adres van jouw ftp-server achterhaal je heel eenvoudig via www.whatismyip.com. Wil je de werking van de ftp-server testen, maak dan gebruik van een andere internetverbinding. Eventueel kun je met een laptop via wifi-netwerk van de buren als eindgebruiker inloggen op jouw ftp-server. Krijg je op deze manier toegang tot jouw ftp-server, dan weet je dat het werkt. Mailserver Een mailserver of Mail Transfer Agent is een server die verantwoordelijk is voor het verwerken van mails. De twee taken die een mailserver uitvoert zijn E-mails uitwisselen met clients en e-mail roteren naar andere mail servers. Hiervoor worden verschillende protocolen gebruikt. Het uitwisselen van e-mail met een client is de taak die uitgevoerd wordt door een Mail Submission Agent en Mail Delivery Agent. Tegenwoordig heeft een mailserver naast het transporteren van e-mail vaak ook de taak om deze te controleren op virussen, en om ze indien nodig te markeren als spam (ongewenste e-mail). Enkele bekende servers zijn, Lotus Notes van IBM,Sendmail, Mercury,Postfix, Microsoft Exchange, Novell GroupWise, ContactOffice. Uploaden Uploaden is het plaatsen van bestanden van de eigen computer naar een server met behulp van het FTP-protocol, File Transfer Protocol. Ook worden browsers regelmatig gebruikt voor het versturen van bestanden, hetzij via het FTP-protocol of HTTP-protocol, Hyper Text Transfer Protocol. Het tegenovergestelde van uploaden is downloaden. Downloaden Downloaden is het binnenhalen van digitale informatie waarbij het initiatief ligt bij het ontvangende apparaat. Het ontvangende apparaat heet de client ('cliënt') en de zendende computer heet de server. Het omgekeerde proces (bestanden van de client naar een server overzetten of (kopiëren) noemt men uploaden. Het resultaat van zowel uploaden als downloaden is dat er een bestand van de ene computer naar een andere wordt gekopieerd. De termen uploaden en downloaden worden toegepast vanuit het perspectief van de client. Het programma dat de activiteit start is de client, het programma dat de activiteit toestaat (of eventueel weigert als er bijvoorbeeld een foutieve login wordt gebruikt) is de server. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.